Gundam SEED DD
by VRmaster300
Summary: Gundam SEED reboot fic, with elements of Gundam 00, and a Kira/Harem twist. The SEED universe is rewritten, and Kira Yamato sets out on a path to becoming a soilder that he does not want, but must to protect those he cares for. But there are other secrets and people working in the background, is his life his own, or has it been set up to follow this exact path for him all along.


**A/N: I do not own Gundam SEED or any factors of the Gundam Franchise.**

**I'm finally getting around start posting my Gundam SEED harem fic, this first chapter will be a sort of prologue/epilogue combination to start, and the next chapter will be the actually start of the story. However the next chapter will not be the events of Phase 01 of canon, main reason because I feel that there should be some changes to the character developments and their origins. So the first actual chapter will take place when Kira first arrives at Heliopolis in C.E. 69, and will tell the story of characters on Heliopolis prior to the attack on the colony by ZAFT over the gundams.**

**The Inspiration for the plot of this chapter came from the basis of Prophets narration while floating in space at the end of Crysis 3.**

* * *

**Gundam SEED DD: In the End...**

As debrie and corpses lay scattered all around the airspace of Jachine Due, the damaged Strike Rouge was maneuvering through the remains of the battlefield, searching for any signs of a particular Gundam.

"I don't see him anywhere Cagalli," said Athrun Zala hanging onto the side of the cockpit while the blond pilot was searching franktically for any sign of her brother.

In honestly he was more than her brother now, ever since those months on the Archangel, the things that had happened between them long before they had found out about their genetic connection. Even with them having found out, it changed things between them, but not too much. That was why she was more worried for Kira's well being right now thatn just that of a sister. Not that Athrun needed to know about that part, but they had been looking for over an hour now and the Rouge's battery was starting to run on low.

"We have to find him Athrun, we have to…" said Cagalli.

"I know Cagalli, he's your brother, you care about him," said Athrun.

"Yeah,…I do," said Cagalli softly, "pay good attention, Miriallia says the last position for Kira, he and Flay were facing off against the new ZAFT gundam with the remote beam weapons."

"Providence, no doubt it was commander le crueset that was piloting it," said Athrun.

"Isn't he the guy who Kira said was taunting him about what out father did to him at Mendal," the blond asked.

"Yeah, he's not someone you want to be up against…..wait, there it is," said Athrun.

Cagalli's face bolted to the direction he was pointing and she saw the remains of the Freedom's torso floating trashed.

"Kira?" she said worried and pushed the thrusters forward to get there sooner, getting around the front of the gundam, but still no sign of Flay's mobile suit anywhere. What little hope she had disappeared as she saw the opening of the Freedom's cockpit trashed and the interior destroyed, but nothing that looked like human remains anywhere.

"He's not here," said Athrun.

"Kira," Cagalli said panically, "where are you?"

* * *

Kira coughed more blood that ended up floating around the interior of his cracked helmet visor as an image of the earth was visible in the far distance.

It was one of the things he had wanted to protect, one of the reasons he had choosen to keep fighting in this senseless war, but it wasn't the answer to the question in the back of his head.

He couldn't remember who had told him once before, but he remembed that statement clearly now. He was a soilder, wanting to protect what mattered to him, but being a solider came down to one simple question…what was he prepared to sacrifice?

The day he had ended up stepping into the cockpit of that mobile suit at Heliopolis, he scarified his previous life to enter one of war, for the sake of protecting him and his friends, and everyone else that was on the archangel.

When he first killed someone in battle, he sacrificed his innocence and pacifist persona and came close to being to seeing himself as a cold, hard, logical war machine.

Victory cost, and every time he fought, and even when he conquered, he ended up paying a little more.

He had come close to facing death a few times over the last year, but this time he didn't think he would end getting out of it, the large piece of shrapnel plunged in his gut would end up seeing to that if he didn't end up running out of air first, long before anyone ended up finding him.

He wondered sometimes if it ever came to this, if he would just end up accepting death, if he ever saw a light at the end of the tunnel, would he end up going towards it.

Then it clicked in his fading mind, there was a light somewhere ahead of him, but it wasn't at a tunnel. It was almost glittering, and getting stronger, before a silloute started to appear in the middle of it, it almost looked like a…..

"Gu…gundam," he questioned himself as he did indeed recognized the sillute and shape of a gundam apparching him, with the same unusual, almost 'particle-like' light trailing behind it.

It stopped before him, as if observing him before its chest opened up, the pilot stepping out and floating out and approaching him. Even with his bloodied visor he could end up making out a few features of the pilots face through their own visor.

"No, it can't be…..I saw him kill you….I couldn't save you in time,….," he studdered as he went into shock and blacked out.

The pilot of the gundam stopped before him, grabbing his llifeless body and taking it back to their machine. After setting him behind the chair, the pilot spoke into their comm device.

"I found him, his description is just as VEDA said it would be," the pilot spoke with a woman's voice.

"Excellent," said a voice on the other end, "bring him back to the ship."

"Yes Ribbions," said the woman before cutting the channel, and the mobile suit disappeared in a cloaking maneuver before it was long enough that anyone else in the area might have seen it, it particle trail leaving behind it as well.

* * *

Meanwhile the green haired man that had just been speaking with the female pilot lay back in the couch with a wine glass in his hand, just staring at it.

"And now, phase 2 of the plan can start," he said to himself picking up a gun from the table in front of him, and standing up and leaving the room. It was time he made a trip to level 7.

He had the ultimate coordinator now, it was time he eliminated a certain sleeping neusance.

* * *

Kira faded in and out of consioness while in the backseat of the gundam, he couldn't move, he had lost too much blood and still lacked sufficant air.

He still didn't know what was happening, but he could only guess he had just gotten a glimpse of something new that was coming, something that this world would not be ready for, ….and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

**I just also want to say,**

**Happy Anniversity Gundam SEED**

**It was exactly 11 years ago today that this great anime first aired, just passing along to anyone who finds the appretiateted value of the knowledge.**


End file.
